La esposa del Diablo
by Mishelle GD
Summary: — ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? —Sonrió sardónico— Necesito una esposa, así de fácil. Puedo salvar a tu hija de su enfermedad, como puedo matarla y refundirla en el infierno, así que todo está en tus manos mi linda Isabella — Pero… no puedes hacerme esto —Solloce— Sí que puedo hacerlo —comentó como si nada — Summary completo dentro.
1. Prólogo, summary

N/A: Lo tenía publicado en otra cuenta de , llamado "Michi Twilighter" pero por cosas de la vida lo elimine, ahora se los traigo de nuevo, modificado y beteado, como debe ser, gracias por la compresión.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **_Stephenie Meyer_** el trama es mía, solo mía.

**_Advertencias: _****Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**Summary:  
**

— ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? —Sonrió sardónico— Necesito una esposa, así de fácil. Puedo salvar a tu hija de su enfermedad, como puedo matarla y refundirla en el infierno, así que todo está en tus manos mi linda Isabella — Pero… no puedes hacerme esto —Solloce— Sí que puedo hacerlo —comentó como si nada — Me encogí ante sus palabras ¿Él no hablaba enserio? ¿Verdad? Porque esto no me podía estar pasando y mucho menos a mi hija—. Y te quiero a ti, así que ¿Qué dices querida Isabella? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — Trague pesado y él sonrió viendo la victoria ante sus ojos—

* * *

**Prologo:**

Mi mente queda en blanco, recordando todo lo que ha pasado y luego me susurro: "Yo sé que esto estará bien, todo pasa, porque tiene que pasar. Sea bueno o malo" Y luego recuerdo aún más, que no tengo que arrepentirme por lo que he hecho. ¿Si tu hija, tuviera una enfermedad y tuvieras la oportunidad de salvarla, vendiendo tu alma al mismo diablo? ¿Lo harías?

Es por mi bebe, mi pequeña, mi hija. La que me saca una sonrisa cada día, la que me hace ser feliz, y yo no estoy dispuesta a perderla. Tenga que refundirme o no en el infierno.

Lo hice por su extraña enfermedad, ella no merece sufrir, es solo una inofensiva pequeña, con una madre que la ama demasiado.

Y cuando me prometí a mí misma, no enamorarme. Todo se fue abajo, llevándome. Cuando me recuerdo todo lo que he pasado antes de conocerlo, recordando al otro hombre de mi vida, y ese oscuro pasado que tengo, me lleno aún más de valor, porque eso me ayuda… ¿Y qué?

Ahora estoy a sumisión del señor Edward Masen, pudriéndome en el maldito infierno, siendo la esposa del diablo…

* * *

Ustedes díganme, ¿Merezco un RR? D:  
Muchas gracias por la comprensión de la primera nota. Se los pongo para que no piensen que es plagio, o algo asi. Jijijiijiji.

Nos vemos en la prox.  
Favoritos, RR, alertas. Gracias :)


	2. Capitulo 1- ¡Que empiece el juego!

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_ el trama es mía, solo mía.

**_Advertencias: _Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

Beteado por: ( )LaraKingStronker ( ) beta de FFR

* * *

**Capítulo. 1**

**¡Que empiece el juego!**

—Señorita Swan, puede pasar— informa la enfermera, suspiro.

Miré a mi pequeña, ella estaba no tan nerviosa como yo pero lo estaba, caminamos hacia el consultorio "6" con el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Miré al chico de cabello cobrizo que salía del consultorio del doctor de mi pequeña, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Bajé la mirada sonrojada y entramos por completo al consultorio.

El doctor oprimió el botón del teléfono de su consultorio.

—Doctor Cullen— habla una chica desde la otra línea.

—Carmen, Ven a mi consultorio y por favor llévate a la pequeña Sheccid a la cafetería, su madre y yo tenemos que hablar.

A los pocos minutos la enfermera apareció en la puerta del consultorio, le extendió la mano a mi pequeña Sheccid para que la acompañara, mi bebe volteó a verme, asentí.

La enfermera se llevaba a mi Sheccid.

Suspiré pesadamente y dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana del Dr. Cullen. Miré el cielo no tan nublado de Nueva york, los autos en el tráfico. Los grandes edificios…

—Bella— dijo Carlisle, llamando mi atención—, Sabes que hemos tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que Sheccid pueda 'recuperarse' de su enfermedad. Es la tercera vez que la hacemos la misma operación, no podemos someterla a tantas operaciones. ¡Por dios! Es una niña de 7 años.

— ¿Falló?— asintió, sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro— ¿Y entonces qué Carlisle? Mi hija se tiene que curar, ella tiene que vivir— sollocé mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi mejilla. Suspiró

—Lo sé, pero no podemos someterla a tantas operaciones, con medicamento no se curara— susurró cerrando los ojos, frustrado.

—¿No pode…—me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta.

—Pase— Habló fuerte y claramente Carlisle. Se abrió la puerta, y el mismo chico de pelo cobrizo entro, el me buscó con la mirada, y me miró de forma desafiante.

—Carlisle— habló él con voz dura— déjame solo con Isabella — ¿porqué?

Carlisle asintió con la mirada baja y salió del consultorio, dejándome con un hombre desconocido, sola.

—Isabella.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunté alarmada.

—Se toda tu historia— susurró calmado, caminó hacia el escritorio de Carlisle y se sentó en su silla. Con un ademán me ofreció sentarme en la silla delante de él. Dudé en hacerlo —No muerdo— rio irónico —, al menos no ahora— agregó. Debatí entre sentarme y no hacerlo pero finalmente accedí.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— fui directa.

— ¡Huy! La niña tiene carácter— rió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunté nuevamente.

—Tú me necesitas— lo que me faltaba, con ego…

— ¿A si? ¿Y por qué?— Interrogué.

—Tu hija— fue claro —, su enfermedad la puede matar, y tú no quieres eso ¿O sí?— mierda…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— interrogué.

—Se toda tu historia, ya te lo he dicho—hablo con fastidio.

—Sigo sin entenderte— fruncí mi ceño.

—Estamos hablando que tu hija está enferma, Vale. ¿Entiendes?— rodeé los ojos ante su explicación estilo preescolar, pero asentí —. Entonces, yo soy el hombre que solucionara tus problemas ¿Ok? Tú me necesitas— hablo seriamente—, digamos que por arte de magia, la operación de tu hija Sheccid sale 'exitosa' ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a ofrecer?

¿Qué estaría dispuesta a ofrecer?... Todo. Era por mi pequeña, ella es mi vida, y no puedo imaginarme un solo momento sin ella. Pero ¿Qué quería decir con 'ofrecer'? ¿En qué sentido?

— ¿Te quedaste muda?— rió irónicamente, fruncí mi ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "ofrecer"?— pregunté.

—Estoy siendo claro. ¿Qué me darías si salvo a tu hija?— No pensé antes de contestar

—Todo.

— ¿Todo eh?— rió.

—Sí— afirmé.

—Bueno entonces. Serás mi acompañante para toda la vida. Mi esposa— reí histéricamente ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?— ¿a qué se debe la risa?— se veía molesto.

— ¿Me estás jugando una broma?— reí— Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas y te quieres casar conmigo ¿Qué broma es esta?— reí más fuerte— ¿Seguro que no eres un interno? Te vi salir de este consultorio— se veía tenso.

— ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?— Sonrió sardónico — Necesito una esposa, así de fácil. Puedo salvar a tu hija de su enfermedad, como puedo matarla y refundirla en el infierno. Así que todo está en tus manos mi linda Isabella

— Pero… no puedes hacerme esto —Sollocé.

— Sí que puedo hacerlo —comentó como si nada — Me encogí ante sus palabras ¿Él no hablaba enserio? ¿Verdad? Porque esto no me podía estar pasando y mucho menos a mi hija—. Y te quiero a ti, así que, ¿Qué dices querida Isabella? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — Tragué pesado y él sonrió viendo la victoria ante sus ojos.

— ¿Quién eres?— rio escandalosamente— Edward Masen.

—Inge-genie-ro de ¿E. M holding comporatíon?— tartamudeé.

—Exacto Isabella— rió— volviendo al otro tema, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— dudé.

Yo misma me recordé: es por tu hija, y sin más asentí accediendo. Él sonrió triunfante.

—Le diré a mis abogados que pasen personalmente a darte los papeles— sujetó mi mano por encima de la mesa—, tu hija se salvara, porque me llamo Edward Masen— soltó el agarre y se paró de la silla, me dirigió su última mirada y salió del consultorio.

No me levanté de mi lugar, estaba desorientada.

Me levanté de la silla dispuesta a enfrentar lo que me esperaba. Total ¿Cuántas veces te casas con alguien a quien no amas? Camine hacia la salida del consultorio, luego me dirigí a la cafetería, donde seguro encontraría a Sheccid y a Carmen, y así fue. Sonreí al ver a Carmen tratar de calmar a mi atolondrada hija, quien jugaba entretenidamente y torpemente con sus galletas con figuras de animalitos.

Me acerqué a ellas.

—Sheccid— la nombre, inmediatamente volteó con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro— tenemos que irnos, despídete de Carmen.

—Adiós Carmen.

—Adiós Sheccid.

—Gracias— le dije a Carmen sonriéndole —. Vamos mi amor, tienes que descansar— murmuré hacia mi pequeña, ella asintió y estiró su frágil mano hacia mí, no dudé en tomarla.

Salimos de la cafetería, dirigiéndonos directamente hacia la salida del hospital.

Dentro de unas horas, ya pisábamos el tapete de "Bienvenida" de nuestro hogar. Si, el hospital estaba muy lejos de nuestra casa, pero aun estando lejos, era la más cerca.

Sheccid ya estaba dentro de la casa, y aun no sacaba el tema de la operación, empezaba a preocuparme. Cuando cerré la puerta, ya adentro de la casa, fue cuando me percate que Sheccid estaba sentada en una de uno de los viejos sillones de cuero que mi madre me había regalado. Esperándome.

¡Madre mía! ¿Qué le diría?

Con una seña de su dedo índice, me dijo que me acercara, ¿Cómo le diría a una pequeña de 7 años que ha sido sometida tres veces a la misma operación, que falló nuevamente?

— ¿Y bieeeeen?— habló Sheccid sonriente, alargando la palabra "bien"— ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? —mierda…

—No me ha dicho nada— dije nerviosamente, ella frunció su ceño. Sabía con exactitud que a mí no se me daba el mentir—. No han llegado los resultados.

— ¿A si?— frunció su delicado ceño.

—Aja— caminé hacia la cocina, tratando de que no vea la expresión de terror que tenía en mi rostro.

— ¡Mama!— reprochó caminando hacia mí.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?— preguntó nuevamente, poniendo sus manos en su cintura en forma de reproche. Reí.

—Nada— le recordé—, no me ha dicho nada, los resultados no han llegado. Ya te lo he dicho.

Sheccid cruzó los brazos en su pecho y refunfuñando fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando por fin salió de mi vista y escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con más fuerza de lo habitual, me senté en la silla del comedor, suspirando agradecida.

Ella no volvió a salir de su habitación, hasta al anochecer.

.

.

.

—Mamá— habló ella, mientras yo cocinaba unos huevos revueltos.

—Dime amor.

—Tengo hambre— talló sus ojitos, sentándose en la silla del comedor.

— ¿Quieres huevos revueltos con tocino?— pregunté.

—Claro que si— sonrió. Cuando el huevo estuvo totalmente cocido lo serví en su plato favorito de las princesas Disney, Sheccid me miró sonriente y comió sus huevos con tocino lentamente. Disfrutando de cada bocado.

Escuche el sonido del timbre, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí.

Dos hombres estaban frente a mí, los dos traían puesto un traje de dos piezas gris, idénticos.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan— alzó su mano con ademán para que la estrechara, le correspondí — Emmett McCarthy, y él es mi colega Jasper Hale— el rubio hizó el mismo ademán— somos los…

—Abogados del diablo— había escuchado de ellos…

El más fortachón soltó una gran carcajada ante mi apodo hacia ellos.

— ¿Así que los abogados del diablo? ¿Eh?— habló McCarthy alzando su ceja divertido.

—Eso dicen los periódicos— me encogí de hombros.

— **(1)** Joli…— susurra McCarthy con una gran sonrisa seductora. ¿Qué rayos había dicho?

—Emmett Ya— ladró el rubio — a lo que venimos.

—Bien— la voz de McCarthy fue dura —, le traemos el contrato que el señor Mansen nos ha dado, sobre su acuerdo con el— me ofreció el contrato y un bolígrafo—. Bien, alguna duda nos puedes preguntar y una cosa más— levante mis ojos hacia ellos — ¿podemos entrar?— susurró divertido. Estúpida Bella.

Reí nerviosamente y me hice un lado, ellos entraron a mi departamento por completo y los dirigí hacia la sala, ellos no tardaron en sentarse. Dejé el contrato y el bolígrafo en la mesa.

—Bien— habló el rubio ¿Hole? ¿Hele? ¿Hale? ¡Hale! ¡Exacto!—. Estamos hablando de que el contrato no vencerá. Apenas estén formalmente casados, pasaras a su mansión a vivir permanentemente.

— ¿Permanentemente?

—Sí, tu hija y tu Isabella.

— ¿Permanentemente?— No salía de Shock.

—Si bonita** (2)** Que tu ne comprends pas?— habló McCarthy claramente divertido.

—** (3)** Emmett! Cesser de l'importuner Isabella! Edward tu te souviens? Tuez-nous!— Hale parecía molesto.

—**(4)** C'est amusant— McCarthy soltó una fuerte carcajada. Jasper lo miró mal

—Bien, entonces tú y Sheccid…— Lo corté, lo había olvidado, Sheccid. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el comedor. Sheccid seguía en el comedor pero profundamente dormida, no había escuchado nada de la conversación o al menos eso esperaba.

Al verla ahí, dormida en frente de su plato a medio comer. Pude respirar nuevamente. Miré lo hermosa que estaba, su cabello castaño dorado, su pálida piel —exactamente como la mía— sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sonreí al verla. Todo lo haría por ti, mi pequeña Sheccid.

* * *

Ustedes díganme, ¿Merezco un RR? D:  
Muchas gracias por la comprensión de la primera nota. Se los pongo para que no piensen que es plagio, o algo asi. Jijijiijiji.

Nos vemos en la prox.  
Favoritos, RR, alertas. Gracias :)

_Traducción:_

**(1) **Encantadora.** Francés**

**(2) **¿Qué no comprendes? **Francés**

**(3) **¡Emmett! ¡Deja de molestar a Isabella! Edward ¿recuerdas? ¡Nos matara!** Francés**

**(4) **Es divertido.** Francés**


	3. Capitulo 2- Complicaciones

**Primero que nada, LO SIENTO MUCHO. Tuve unos problemillas por ahí, y no pude actualizar. NOTA ABAJO, POR FAVOR LEER.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_ el trama es mía, solo mía.

_Advertencias: _Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Beteado por: ( )LaraKingStronker ( ) beta de FFR

**Capítulo 2**

Flash- Back

Mire por enésima vez ese pequeño aparato entre mis manos. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… no ahora ¿Por qué? Estaba comprobado, estaba embarazada…

Mire mi plano estómago, no pude evitar sonreír. Algo crecía dentro de mí. Cuando por fin me arme de valor, me levante del frió azulejo del baño. Dirigiéndome directamente hacia la sala, donde de seguro ha de estar mi madre, Renne. La encontré mirando el televisor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Miraba el fútbol. Sí, mi madre era de gusto extraños.

—Mamá — llame su atención —. Tenemos que hablar — vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, ella sabía con exactitud que un "tenemos que hablar" no era bueno.

—Dime — fue directa. Inhale hondo

—Estoyembarazada — las palabras salieron desastrosas, ni yo misma entendí lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto sin entender. Suspire.

— Estoy embarazada — Solo pude ver como su rostro se tornaba en un fuerte rojizo, estaba enfadada, y mucho. Todo paso tan rápido, en unos segundos estaba tirada en el suelo, con mi mano en la mejilla, donde mi madre me había abofeteado.

.

.

.

—Señorita Swan — La voz de McCarthy me trajo a la realidad, respire hondo antes de voltearme a hacerle cara — ¿Está usted Bien?

Solo asentí, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Aclare mi voz con un carraspeo.

—Me podrían esperar en la sala, necesito llevar a mi hija a su habitación — mi voz salió débil.

—Entonces… ¿Ella es la causante de todo esto Señorita Swan? — hablo Hale, con voz divertida por primera vez.

Yo solo reí, amargamente. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, después de arrastrar a mi pequeña a su habitación, le di un dulce beso en la frente. Y baje a enfrentar lo que me esperaba.

Los Abogados del Señor Masen, tenían una conversación en un idioma diferente a la mía, pero pude detectarla. Francés. Cuando entre a la sala, las miradas de los dos abogados se dirigieron hacia mí, haciéndome sentir… incomoda.

—Bien Señorita Swan, ¿En que estábamos? — hablo, tras verme sentar en el mismo sillón de cuero en el que estaba anteriormente.

—Usted dígame — ataque. El rió.

—Bien, es tarde para nosotros. Tenemos mucho que hacer, así que le dejamos el contrato. Esto emplea lo que el Señor Masen necesita de usted y lo que él le dará a cambio y cualquier duda llámenos — murmuro entregándome su tarjeta —. Buenas noches Señorita Swan — Y salieron de mi vista.

Mire hacia la dirección donde habían salido los abogados, de mi futuro esposo. Sentí mis manos temblar al observar ese diminuto papel en mis manos, era tan difícil de aceptar que me casaría con un hombre a quien no amaba, eso era lo peor de todo. Lo único que me consolaba, era ese sentimiento que salía de mí al ver a mi hija tener una vida, y la única forma de que fuera así sería con la ayuda de Edward Masen.

Suspire antes de dirigir mis manos hacia el contrato.

* * *

Contrato

Primera Cláusula: _**Monogamia**_.

El contrato no tiene vencimiento, por lo que usted tendrá que serle fiel al Sr. Masen. No tendrá ninguna otra pareja, desde que este casada con él. Esto no garantiza que él le será fiel a usted.

Segunda Cláusula: _**Tiempo.**_

Ya que este contrato no tiene vencimiento. Usted será para siempre la esposa del Sr. Masen.

Tercera Cláusula: _**Relación**_.

Su relación con el Sr. Masen será exclusiva. El Sr. Masen manejara la relación como quiera, pero al público usted será su esposa.

Cuarta Cláusula: _**Vivienda.**_

Recién casada, usted pasará a la residencia del Sr. Masen, sin ningún pero.

Quinta Cláusula: _**Sumisión.**_

Ya que el Sr. Masen, salvara a su hija, Sheccid. Usted le Sera grata, usted acatara sus órdenes, sin ningún tipo de reclamo. Usted aceptara, cualquier cosa que él le pida, incluyendo actividad sexual.

Sexta clausula: _**Confidencialidad**_.

Todo el mundo sabrá sobre la boda, ya que el Sr. Masen es un importante personaje para los medios (y solo las personas de mucha importancia para el sr. Masen serán invitadas), lo que pase dentro de la residencia del Sr. Masen, será de ustedes dos, usted no podrá hablar sobre el tema con otra persona, ni aunque sea de total confianza para usted.

_En caso de que este contrato no se cumpla como está escrito, usted recibirá un fuerte castigo. Sin importar las consecuencias._

* * *

Caminé hacía mi cuarto y dejé el contrato en la mesa de noche. Suspire pesadamente y miré de nuevo ese trozo de papel,donde con una firma mía, aceptaba casarme con un desconocido. Pinche el puente de mi nariz, con un notorio desanimo. Pero me armé de valor y pensé nuevamente, en mi pequeña Sheccid. En sus rosadas mejillas, que pronto estarían con vida, pintándose en cada momento en un color rojo carmesí. En su sonrisa, esa que llevaría conmigo todo el tiempo. En ese rostro con vida, en ella que viviría mucho tiempo conmigo.

Así que estaba decidido, así que agarre el bolígrafo y firme.

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, y no aguante más y me tire a llorar sacando todo el dolor que esto me ocasionaba. Vi a mi subconsciente caminar hacia mí, y rodearme con sus brazos — idénticos a los míos.

—Tenemos que ser fuerte Belli-bels — susurro, llamándome con el estúpido apodo que me hacía recordar a ese hombre que me hiso tanto daño —, tenemos que ser fuerte Bella…

—Losé — mi voz salió un débil susurro a causa del llanto.

— ¿Podremos ser fuertes?— pregunto. Suspire pesadamente antes de contestarme a mí misma — No lo sé. Esto es tan difícil.

—Lo sé Belli-bels — mi subconsciente suspiro.

— ¡Joder! Deja de llamarme así — le grite.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres recordarlo? — Sonrió burlón.

— ¡Cállate! — hable con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Qué? — sonrió inocentemente —. No quieres recordarlo ¿Verdad? No quieres recordar el dolor que te ocasiono — sonrió.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué no recuerdas que él también te hiso daño?— explote.

— ¿Y se te olvida que somos la misma persona? — hablo mi subconsciente con fastidio.

— ¿Y? ¿Y? — suspire —. Es lo mismo, somos la misma persona. A las dos nos dañó.

Mi subconsciente suspiro rindiéndose.

— Losé. Pero hay que ser fuerte por el bien de nuestra hija — asentí y cerré los ojos dejando que el tiempo pasara.

Flash- Back

Camine lentamente y forzadamente hacia la oficina de la Doctora. Cullen, entre a su consultorio y ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Con un ademan de la mano, me ofreció acostarme en la camilla, la miré con una gran sonrisa, y levanté la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando ver ese enorme bulto en mi estómago, Esme, invirtió el gel en mi estómago. Mi vista automáticamente se dirigió a la pantalla frente a mí, y mire a mi bebe.

— Cómo puedes observar — apunto a la pantalla — él bebe, es una niña ¡Felicitaciones! — sonrió dulcemente y apunto nuevamente hacia la pantalla, mi vista estaba nubloso a causa de las lágrimas de felicidad que se habían acumulado en mis ojos —. Se pueden ver ligeramente los labios vaginales de la pequeña y…

.

.

— ¿Mama? — Su voz me saco de la ensoñación — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — su voz sonaba preocupada y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con esos ojos azules, que me hacían recordarlo.

—Mi amor — mi voz sonó débil.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Pregunto horrorizada —. Estas tan…— dejo su frase sin concluir. Suspire derrotada

—Mi vida — tome aire —. Estoy saliendo con alguien — su rostro se ilumino

— ¿Con papá? ¿El volverá? — ella empezaba a sonreír.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Bella! — bufo mi subconsciente. Le mostré infantilmente mi lengua a mi sub y suspire.

— No mi amor papa no volverá — su sonrisa se esfumo, me dio una triste mirada.

— ¿Papá no volverá?— sus lágrimas salían. La mire con pena

— No cariño el no volverá.

—Pero nunca lo conocí — sollozo.

—Y es mejor que no lo conozcas nunca — susurre quedito. Sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía.

— ¿Y con quien estas saliendo? — pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Es un amigo, y nos queremos — le sonreí.

— ¿Se quieren? ¿Cómo querías a papi? — pregunto curiosa. Suspire.

— Si mi amor, aún más que eso — mentí. Ella sonrió nostálgicamente.

— Está bien, lo apruebo — rió.

Le sonreí dulcemente.

—Ahora… — puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miro seriamente — ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Fue por él? ¿Te peleaste con él? — era muy madura a su pequeña edad.

—No, cariño — reí —. Me pelee con Jessica — mentí nuevamente.

— ¿Jessie? — frunció su delicado seño — ¿Por qué?

—Michael — Su boca forma una pequeña 'O'.

— ¿Se peleó con él? — pregunto.

—No lo sé — me encogí de hombros — estaba de gruñona y pues empezó con sus cosas.

Ella rio.

— ¿Es muy importante su amistad? — pregunto.

—Sí, espero que se solucione — Le dije con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — pregunto cambiando el tema, no estaba al tanto de que ya había amanecido.

Asentí. Y me levante del piso dirigiéndome a la cocina. Mire el refrigerador y bufe al observar que no había nada que comer.

—No hay nada que comer — bufe nuevamente.

— ¿Enserio? — frunció su seño.

—Creo que llamare a Alec — fruncí mi seño y camine hacia la sala, con la mirada busque el teléfono y lo agarre marcando el número de Alec.

—Cariño — hablo él desde la otra línea — ¿Dime? ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Am… ¿Te importaría pasar a comprar algo de comida? ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No, no hay problema primor. Yo iré a buscar algo de comer, voy para allá ¿Es malo? — pregunto.

—Yo digo que si — fruncí mi seño.

—Bien, estaré ahí en poco tiempo cariño, te amo — colgó. Suspire.

— ¿Qué dijo Alec? — pregunto mi pequeña.

—Que ya vendrá — reí.

—Bien — sonrió —. Avísame cuando la comida este lista — y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Camine hacia el sillón y me senté.

— ¡A esperar! — grito mi subconsciente con un notable sarcasmo — ¿Y bien? — mi subconsciente trataba de sacar otro tema.

— ¡Cállate! — gruñí, no tenía ganas de hablar con mi subconsciente. La conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que sacaría el tema de él. Villareal…

Ella rió escandalosamente, sabia con exactitud lo que yo pensaba.

— ¿Así que Villareal Eh…? — alzo sus dos cejas rápidamente con una sonrisa pícara. Rodé los ojos. Abrí mi boca para replicar pero el timbre sonó, dando por terminada la conversación con mi subconsciente.

— ¡Cariño! — grito Alec. Cuando por fin le abrí la puerta. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y camino hacia adentro de la casa. Dejo un paquete de comida en la mesa de noche, y se sentó en el sillón de cuero —. Bien, ¿Ahora qué paso?

Suspire antes de hablar.

— Me casare — Ella exploto.

— ¡Por Dios Isabella Swan! ¡Morirás! ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste? Estas en grabes problemas — me miro severamente —, solo contéstame algo… ¿Lo quieres?

Estaba en graves problemas.

* * *

Castigarme... si quieren T.T'  
Perdón por tanto atraso, pero tuve unos problemas y ya ven.  
Ahora, lamento decirles que estamos de vacaciones, y como la mayoría de las personas me voy de viaje. Así que creo que volveré actualizar hasta que empecemos las clases de nuevo. Mil disculpas.  
Aparte, quiere agradecer todos sus RR que me mandaron, eso me ayudo mucho:'3 (Aprovecho para agradecer a una en especial, que hiso que me diera cuenta de unas faltas de ortografía en el francés)

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	4. Capitulo 3- ¿Interrogatorio?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer.**_ La trama es mía, solo mía.

_Advertencias: _Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Capítulo beteado por MaarLopez (FFRT)

* * *

**Cap. 3**

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, mi madre me había regalado una bicicleta. Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que mis padres me prestaron atención. Ellos me daban todo, mientras no hablara hasta que me lo dijeran, que guardara respeto, actuara como una persona con clase. Estaba tan emocionada que no quería esperar a mi padre para que me enseñara. Así que cuando mi mamá se distrajo, salí corriendo hacia la calle con mi nueva bicicleta. Me subí en ella sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de aprenderlo. Prendí marcha y empecé a patalear, la bici agarro equilibrio y corrió por toda la cuadra. Pero…no sé qué es lo que pasó… la bicicleta se tambaleo y cayó, yo junto con ella.  
No podía respirar. Sentía que todo el aire se iba de mis pulmones y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

.

.

.

Así me sentía ahora. Alec me miraba con una ceja enarcada y sospechaba que yo no sabía que contestar. Lo sé.

—No, no, no— Balbuceo—. Lo quiero ¿Me entiendes? Lo amo.

—Ajá, bien Bella. Ya basta de juegos ¿Qué está pasando?— Suspiro para mirarme severamente.

—Me voy a casar, es mi novio y lo amo— me encogí de hombros.

—Bien, un novio en que… ¿tres días? ¿Dos? ¿Y ya te vas a casar? ¡¿Es que tú estás loca?!— Me mira mal—. Estoy hablando en serio Isabella—Uh, mi nombre completo—. ¿Cuál es la jodida verdad?

—¡Es esa!—Chillé—. Me voy a casar.

Suspira y niega con la cabeza. —¿Lo amas?

Asentí sin poder hablar. No confiaba en mi voz. Me observa fijamente. —Mientes— afirma.

—¿Qué?— no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—No lo amas— se encoge de hombros—. No te culpo cariño, será por algo que haces esto.

Me quede sin palabras. El timbre suena.

Alec asiente dándome por entendido que abrirá la puerta. Suspiro pesadamente cuando mi mejor amigo gay sale de mi vista.

—¡Por dios!— chilló Alec—. ¡Por todos los dioses del universo dime que no eres el prometido de mi atolondrada amiga!

Escucho una risa musical y estaba 99.9% segura de quién era.

—Lamento decepcionarte —dice el Sr. Masen riendo.

—Te juro que solo porque no eres gay y respeto eso. Sino te tendría en mi cama follándote por el culo —comenta en tono de broma.

La risa de Edward ceso.

—¿Oh si?— El Sr. Masen se escuchaba incomodo—. ¿Está Isabella?

Hora del show.

—Sí, está en la sala. Yo iré a cocinar—Alec recoge la bolsa de comida de la mesa y se dirige a la cocina, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y darme una sonrisa pícara. Es un bipolar.

Entonces lo vi, tenía un traje gris de tres piezas. Se veía jodidamente sexy.

—Isabella— me nombra dándome una sonrisa torcida. Se acerca a mí a paso lento y decidido, cuando llega se sienta al lado mío y me besa.

Su beso es demandante y brusco pero apasionado. Sentía que me faltaba el aire y no le podía seguir el ritmo. Pude respirar solo un poco cuando se separó unos milímetros para poder morder mi labio inferior fuertemente.

Cuando el beso se calma, él pega su frente a la mía y me mira profundamente.

—No te muerdas el labio— su voz estaba ronca—. Que no te muerdas el labio, Isabella—apenas era consciente de que lo hacía.

—Lo siento— él me ve divertido.

—¿Has firmado los papeles?— preguntó.

—Si…— suspire—, ya lo he hecho.

Él sonríe.

—Bien— su sonrisa se ensancha—. ¿Hay algo por lo que no estés de acuerdo?

Niego y sonríe aún más.

—Bueno, basta de sonrisas cariñosas— vi a Alec ponerse frente de nosotros y negar con la cabeza—. La comida esta lista— se da vuelta volviendo a la cocina no sin antes gritar el nombre de mi pequeña.

Sheccid baja corriendo de las escaleras. — ¡Por fin!—murmura y estira sus manos en un ademán exagerado— ¡Ah!— entrecerró sus ojos hacia Edward— ¡Así que eras tú!— se ríe.

Enarco una ceja hacia ella. Se encoge de hombros y entra a la cocina.

—Lamento su comportamiento— balbuceé—. Ella nunca es así.

Él sonríe encantadoramente. — No hay problema.

—¿Te quedaras a comer?— pregunto.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina— su tono cambió a uno serio. ¿Qué? ¿Es bipolar? ¿Más que Alec?

Asentí. Él me deja un casto beso en los labios y se encamina hacia la puerta desapareciendo de mi vista. Suspiro y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Sheccid y Alec jugaban entretenidamente con la comida.

— ¿Así que?... ¿Es él?—Preguntó Sheccid apenas me ve entrar a la cocina, su sonrisa pícara apareció.

—Este de… Amm… Eh… ¿Qué?— Balbuceé

Alec se pegó la frente dramáticamente.

— ¿Que si es él, mujer?—Preguntó ella nuevamente.

— ¿Mujer? Más respeto señorita—ella rodó sus ojos.

— Limítate a contestar—me miró fijamente.

Negué con la cabeza, incrédula. — Si es él— Admití finalmente.

— ¡Lo sabía!—Gritó alzando sus manos.

Alec alzó una ceja incrédulo y yo reí ante su expresión.

—Bien, me voy— Hablo Sheccid—. Tengo sueño, y ustedes se tardaron en comer así que ahora me voy a dormir— se despidió de nosotros con un beso y subió a su habitación.

.

.

.

Jalé a Sheccid fuertemente de la mano, llegábamos tarde a una cita con el doctor Cullen. Mi pequeña se quejaba de que era muy temprano para despertarla e ir al doctor, eran las 10 de la mañana ¡Las 10! Es una exagerada.

Cuando por fin estábamos en la puerta del consultorio –Algo cansadas- toqué la puerta lentamente con unos pequeños golpecitos. Me recibió un Sr. Masen con una mirada furiosa y fría, algo combinadas. Pero se tranquilizó al verme frente a él y me sonrió cálidamente. Le regrese la sonrisa. Él se hizo un lado y dejó entrar a Sheccid y a mí al consultorio del Dr. Carlisle.

Ella se sentó al lado mío, dejando al Sr. Masen detrás de mí agarrándome los hombros. Al sentir su toque me estremecí, se sentía tan raro viniendo de él.

Decidí romper el silencio: —Dr. Cullen ¿Por qué nos ha citado? ¿Pasa algo malo?— estaba nerviosa.

El negó… ¿Emocionado?

—No Sra. Swan, al contrario. El Sr. Masen ha hablado conmigo y me ha traído un informe de Madrid, donde se comunica que el Dr. Smith se trasladara a este hospital. Él es especialista en casos cardiacos, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que su hija sea operada por él y su enfermedad se detenga.

Sentí el corazón latir fuertemente y Sheccid grito emocionada, agarre su mano enérgicamente y ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

No supe que contestar.

El Sr. Masen habló antes de que yo pudiera articular alguna palabra: —El Dr. Smith llegara en dos días, así que mientras se instala y se pone al ritmo, la operación vendría siendo dentro de una semana aproximadamente— lo sentí sonreír detrás de mí.

El Dr. Cullen asintió dándole la razón a Edward.

Suspire lentamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción que estaban por derramarse. Miré a Sheccid y ella no los contenía. Así que… ¿Por qué contenerme?

Atraje a Sheccid a mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente, había nuevas esperanzas. Edward me sonrió dulcemente cuando lo mire. Le regrese la sonrisa. Mi hija lo miraba alegremente y le… ¿Sonreía?

Y ahí lo supe… Edward se la había ganado.

.

.

.

—Yo creo que debe ser después de la operación de Sheccid— proteste nuevamente. Él chasquea la lengua disgustado.

—No Isabella, antes—suspira negando con la cabeza—. Antes—vuelve a insistir. Es mi momento de chasquear la lengua disgustada.

—No Edward, después. Luego de que Sheccid termine la operación.

—No estoy jugando Isabella, antes. Es lo último que digo y no cederé.

—Edward— suspiro—. Después, para que ella pueda ir bien.

Y ahí estoy yo, peleando absurdamente con Edward sobre la fecha de la boda. Personalmente creo que sería mejor que la boda sea después de que mi hija sea operada para que, no sé… podamos disfrutar la boda como tiene que ser, aunque me case con alguien que no amo.

—No Isabella—exasperado, se levanta del sillón donde está sentado y camina por todo la sala—. Antes—vuelve a insistir.

—No, Edward—me levanto igual que él.

—¡Bien!—alza las manos disgustado—. Será después pero espero que no te arrepientas—dicho eso, se da la vuelta y se marcha aporreando la puerta, claramente enfurecido.

Grito de frustración y me tiro al sillón.

—_No empieces— habla mi subconsciente, sacando su lima para las uñas y sentándose en el sillón frente mío._

—Cállate— gruño, mirándola desafiante.

Para mi sorpresa, ella suelta una carcajada, burlándose de mí.

—_Bien, ¿y porque ese humor de perros?— pregunta desinteresada._

—Ni siquiera te importa—le eche en cara.

—_Claro que me importa, tú eres yo._

—Seguro—alzo una ceja incrédula.

—_No— ella insiste—. Estoy hablando en serio, me importa._

Parece sincera, aunque la verdad dudo en decirle o no.

—_Vamos— me anima—, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tú._

Suspiro. — Edward se ha enojado conmigo.

—_¿Importa?— Me interrumpe—. No lo amas, solo nos casamos con él porque salvara a Sheccid ¿O no?— por primera vez, comprendí que mi subconsciente tenía razón._

—Sabes… tienes razón, no debería importarme.

—_Aunque él me da mala espina, no es de fiar._

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— La interrogo.

—_Nada, es solo… que es muy posesivo, no lo sé…— se encoge de hombros— él ha dicho __**"espero que no te arrepientas"**__ y no es algo que normalmente se dice porque estás enojado._

Eso me dejo pensativa, _**"espero que no te arrepientas"**_ ¿él quiso decir algo con eso?, no se… ¿advertirme?

Me encojo de hombros y lo dejo pasar.

Ella me mira y frunce su ceño pensativa. Quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Cada quien sacando su propia conclusión.

Pero Sheccid me saca de mis profundos pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no has dormido, mamá?— me mira preocupada—. Es tarde.

Suspiro. — Ya voy, solo estaba pensando.

—Bien, pensaras en la cama— se acerca a mí y me abraza por la cintura encaminándome a mi habitación.

Ya dejándome allí, sonríe y hace que me arrodille. Agranda su sonrisa y me deja un beso en la frente para luego desaparecer de mi vista. Juro que un día me matara, a veces pienso que hasta ella es mil veces más responsable que yo. Sin ella no sería nada, no tendría razón para la cual vivir.

Me recuesto en mi cama y dejo que el cansancio me venza, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Lalalalalalalala (88)

Dige que volveria para inicio de clases ¡Y aca estoy!:'3

Este... disfruten el cap.

Les ruego D: Dejen RR me siento asi, melancolica ya no me dicen que tal esta ni nada.

De cualquier modo, muchas gracias a ustedes que leen todo y a las lectoras silenciosas, se que ay alguna por ahi.

Besos, las quiero.


	5. Nota -Importante- (nada malo)

¡Hola chicas!

Miren, así está la cosa: Dejare

¡Mentira! 7u7'

Tengo entendido algo de que las notas están prohibidas, y no sé cómo está la cosa pero: les dejo esta para que sepan que lo lamento mucho por dejar de actualizar.

Verán, mi beta ha tenido unos problemillas con su lap. y ha dejado de betear, pero ya se la arreglaron y retomo mis capítulos. Así que apenas me deje un capitulo ¡Actualizare!

Espero entiendan, muchos besos. Y nos vemos más pronto de lo que se esperan…


	6. Capitulo 4- Verdad

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_. La trama es mía, solo mía.

_Advertencias: _Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Beteado por: ( )LaraKingStronker ( ) beta de FFR

**Capítulo 4**

Era hora…

Sheccid apretaba mi mano fuertemente, su mano sudaba y se resbalaba de la mía, pero siempre la volvía a recoger. Edward a mi lado, parecía serio y con una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos.

No sabía porqué, pero esto no me daba buena espina.

El Dr. Smith era rubio de ojos azules celestes, lo bastante guapo para mi gusto. Lo habíamos conocido hace unos días atrás y algo en el me llamó la atención, su mirada se iluminó al presentarle a Alec quien ese día venia conmigo a la consulta, y ahí lo supe… era gay. Algo perfecto para mi amigo, hubo una gran conexión entre ellos, y déjenme decirles que estoy feliz ya que. Luego de la consulta ellos salieron a tomar un café. ¡Una cita!

Sheccid tenía nuevo tío. Claro, si lo de ellos funcionaba.

Me sentí vacía cuando el Dr. Smith se llevó a Sheccid, para prepararla. Edward parecía en su mundo, serio, frío y distante, algo no raro de él. Las horas, minutos, segundos pasaban… y nada. Hasta que el doctor salió, su semblante era impasible y distante, desilusionado. Mi corazón latió a mil.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que pudo decir, para que mi mundo se derrumbara—. No lo ha soportado. Ella ha muerto…

Mis lágrimas salían sin contenerse, una a una, sentí un gran hueco en mi alma. Me gire hacia Edward, que me veía ¿Divertido? ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Lo prometiste!— le grite pegándole en su pecho, con toda la fuerza que tenía—. Tú dijiste que ella se salvaría… ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡¿Por qué!?— Solloce. Baje la mirada, mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo, el sujetó mi mentón con fuerza, dañándome. Mire alrededor y pude ver, que no estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital. Era la sala, de una casa. ¡Una casa! ¿Qué?

—Te advertí que no se jugaba conmigo, Isabella— me miro fríamente—. Te dije que te arrepentirías.

Entonces era eso…

—¿En serio?— mi voz salió irónica, desesperada—, Solo porque no quise casarme antes contigo. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Edward? ¿Por qué?

—Conmigo no se juega Isabella. Siempre se hace lo que quiero. Pero puedes remediarlo… tú decides. — Se sentó en el sillón de cuero, de la extraña casa en la que estábamos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunte mirando todo fijamente.

— En mi casa— sonrió.

—No me has respondido. ¿Quieres a Sheccid de vuelta?— Lo miro con recelo, pero asiento.

—Mira… esa cosa de ahí— señala un pequeño reloj de mesa—. Puede jugar con el tiempo, puedes ir al pasado o al futuro… un gran amigo me lo ha regalado hace mucho tiempo. No se… puedes volver al pasado y hacer que la Isabella de ahí acepte casarse antes de la operación. Sheccid viviría, nosotros ya estaríamos casados.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loco?

—Si voy…— lo mire con recelo— ¿Ella podrá verme?— El niega divertido.

—Ella no te puede ver, solo oír. Serias como su subconsciente.

Suspiro y camino hacia el pequeño reloj. Lo agarro y aprieto el botón… Todo se vuelve negro…

.

.

.

_Yo creo que debe ser después de la operación de Sheccid_ protesta la Isabella del pasado nuevamente, el chasquea la lengua.

—No Isabella, antes— el suspira negando con la cabeza. — Antes— vuelve a insistir. Isabella chasquea la lengua, desafiándolo.

—No Edward, después. Luego de que Sheccid termine la operación.

—No estoy jugando Isabella, antes. Es lo último que digo y no cederé — camino hacia ellos y me acerco a Isabella del pasado…

—Debes aceptar— le susurro en el oído. Ella se estremece.

— ¿Por qué?— me juzga.

— Créeme, Somos la misma persona… sé que si aceptas todo saldrá bien— ella entrecierra los ojos hacia Edward.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta nuevamente.

—Te arrepentirás si no lo haces, créeme.

— ¿Por qué?— vuelve a cuestionar.

—Yo sé lo que te digo, escúchame. Hazme caso, acepta lo que él diga — ella suspira, y ahí sé que va a ceder.

—Edward— suspira—, Creo que es mejor antes, tienes razón. Él sonríe

—Bien Isabella— camina hacia ella y la abraza, ella le corresponde el abrazo.

Sonrió, y sabía que era hora de volver, así que aprieto el botón, y todo se vuelve negro nuevamente…

.

.

.

Me encontré con un Edward despreocupado, viéndome sonrientemente. Parecía feliz, complacido…

—Qué bonito Anillo— alago sonriente. Mire mi mano izquierda y como él había dicho, ahí estaba mi anillo de compromiso. Un bonito anillo, debo añadir—. Bien, tenemos que irnos Sheccid nos espera para que la llevemos al hospital. — agregó sonriente.

Se levantó lentamente y me cogió la mano, guiándome por la casa… Pude notar que íbamos hacia la salida. La mansión era un sombrío gris. Casi negro, —pasa ser exacta— como su corazón.

.

.

.

Sentí mis manos temblar, al observar la manija de la puerta ante mi… Sheccid estaría ahí, no la perdería, no de nuevo. Edward resopló frustrado, y alejo mi mano de la manija, y abrió la puerta…

Con unos pequeños pasos entre a la sala, la busque con la mirada… pero nada.

—Está en su habitación— aviso Edward, sentándose en el sillón.

— ¿Qué eres?— el ríe escandalosamente y niega.

—Luego, tenemos que ir al hospital.

Asentí, y caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras… tratando de no romperme en medio camino, inhale y exhale… Cuando tuve la puerta frente mío, no supe que hacer. Tome la perilla entre mi mano y antes de tirar de élla, la puerta ya estaba abierta, con una Sheccid sonriente hacia mí.

Trago las ganas de abrazarla y llorar, seria fuerte…  
Sheccid me mira, frunciendo el ceño… y yo niego, la cojo de la mano y no aguanto más… La abrazo.

Ella se separa de mi sonriente, y me rodea la cintura con su delicada mano… Bajamos lentamente las escaleras. Edward nos espera sonriendo con una ternura, que se veía claramente falsa, irónica le regrese la sonrisa.

El negó más serio.

—Vámonos ya— hablo Sheccid emocionada.

Me tense al sentir como Edward entrelazaba su mano con la mía, Sheccid nos jalo hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

Al llegar al hospital, el Dr. Newton se llevó a Sheccid a alistarla, para la operación. Las horas, minutos, segundos pasaban y aun no sabíamos nada de ella.

El Dr. Smith salió del consultorio con una enorme sonrisa de ¿Felicidad?

— ¡La operación ha sido todo un éxito!— habló John emocionado. Salte emocionada. Abracé a Edward y el me correspondió sonriente.

—Vez como todo cambia cuando haces las cosas bien— me susurró al oído, me estremecí, mirándolo recelosa.

— ¿Cuándo la podré ver?— le pregunte cuando me separe de Edward.

—Dentro de unas cuantas horas, apenas ha acabado la operación, Sra. Masen — mi cara cambio totalmente al escuchar ese apodo. Sentí la sonrisa de Edward.

—Tengo que ir a revisar unos estudios, los dejos solos.

—Gracias John— agradeció Edward. Yo solo asentí dándole la razón.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo paso, mami?— preguntó ella, recontándose en su cama después de ir al baño.

—No lo sé amor, solo pasó. — le sonreí.

— ¿Así, solo así?— ella frunció su delicado ceño.

—Aja.

—No te creo— rió.

— ¡Es verdad!— reí.

—No así no paso Mamá.

—Si así paso, Sheccid.

—Ya mamá, dime ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

—No lo sé mi amor, solo pasó.

—Y sigues con lo mismo— refunfuñó.

— ¡Es verdad!— se me partía el alma mentirle.

—Mamá… ¿Y papá?— me tense al escuchar la pregunta, solo rogaba por que no fuera lo que creía.

—Esta aquí fuera ¿Quieres que le hable?— me encogí de hombros.

—No mamá, papá… mi verdadero papá.

Oh, mierda…

—Ah… este… veras, cariño…— balbucee—. Es que… no es el momento.

— ¿Y cuándo va ser el momento?— replicó irónica— ¿Cuánto me esté muriendo? Tengo 7 Años mamá, esto no va ser así siempre, ¿No crees que sea lo bastante madura para saberlo?

—Mira Sheccid, esto es difícil para mí como para ti, ese hombre me hizo mucho daño… y si por mi fuera, tu no sabrías nada de él.

— ¿Por qué?

—El me hizo mucho daño, Sheccid.

—Al menos su nombre.

—No — tocaron la puerta y suspiré aliviada, el tema seria en otra ocasión.

—Pase — Edward entro serio, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Sheccid sonriéndole.

—Sheccid.

—Hola.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunta desconcertado por la respuesta de mi hija.

—No— dijo cortante. El suspira enojado, claramente enojado. Me mira, y asiente.  
Es el momento, sé que me contestara todas las preguntas. Camino hacia Sheccid y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Hasta luego cariño— ella asiente ligeramente sonriendo.

Edward me coge la mano, y salimos del cuarto. Me lleva al ascensor.

— ¿Dónde vamos?— la curiosidad me gana.

—He pedido prestado la oficina de John, para que hablemos bien.

Una vez ya dentro del ascensor, las puertas se cierran. Y nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio. Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y Edward en un acto demandante agarra mi cintura con fuerza, guiándome a la oficina de John. Cuando por fin llegamos, entramos y seguido el cierra la puerta. Suspira y me mira.

— ¿Qué me querías preguntar? Hazlo con toda confianza — suspiro antes de empezar con el interrogatorio:

— ¿Que eres?— pregunte con temor.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo que soy— contesta serio. Niego asustada, y el suspira lentamente, pensando. Parece titubear.

—Soy el diablo, Isabella.

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta!  
Hola, quiero que sepan primero que nada que como les prometí aquí esta el capitulo beteado por mi Beta Iris.  
Edward va a cambiar, quiero que lo sepan. Ya no sera un dominante con Isabella, sera alguien normal (aunque sea el diablo xd) y le va dar una que otras libertades. Su vida de el esta bastante jodida -muy jodida- y la de Isabella igual pero menos. Bien, mas adelante sabrán algo de sus vidas, mas de la de Isabella.

Dejen RR que el lo que me ayuda mucho para seguir.  
Créanme que aun ni siquiera las conozco pera, ya las quiero:')  
Nos vemos, pronto.

P.D: Voy a contestar preguntas, si quieren hacer una mándenla por RR y yo la contestare con mucho gusto.


End file.
